The present invention relates to a receptacle having an inset and a housing to receive an LCD screen with contact surfaces, and having spring elements which are developed to press conductive elements against the contact surfaces and the LCD screen against the housing.
Such a receptacle is frequently used to receive and contact LCD screens. In this connection, grooves are developed in the inset of the receptacle in order to receive the spring elements. These spring elements are developed, for instance, as a rubber pad and press the conductive elements against the contact surfaces and the LCD screen against the housing. In this way, the LCD screen is, at the same time, fastened in the receptacle and connected to the conductive elements. If a light box for the illuminating of the LCD screen is located in the inset, the conductive elements are extended to the rear of the receptacle in order to simplify the mounting. Rubber pads are also provided there for contacting with contact surface of a connection socket. Such rubber pads contribute to an unnecessary increase in the cost of manufacture and assembly of the receptacle.